


HonoEli (OneTruePairings)

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Family, French Kissing, HonoEli, Kissing, Making Out, Weddings, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: In this fanfic, from the creator of the collection, OneTruePairings, Honoka and Eli have feelings for each other.





	HonoEli (OneTruePairings)

Honoka and Eli were at Otonokizaka High School, talking to each other in the student council room. Honoka kissed Eli on the lips, Eli stands up, they continue kissing, then they hold hands and they both walked to Honoka's home. Tomorrow morning, Eli proposed to Honoka, and then they have a wedding, when it was their wedding, Nozomi was so shocked, she wanted her love (Eli Ayase) back. Then, at the wedding ceremony, Honoka (the bride) walked up to Eli (the groom), and then they kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss and make out. The end. Years later, Honoka was pregnant, Eli tried to push the baby, the baby was out! Honoka named the baby "Elika", a combination of their names, then they kiss again. The End!

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the collection, OneTruePairings.


End file.
